Lost Love?
by UsagiMoon
Summary: CH 3 This is the sequel to Darkness Falls its about the events that happened 6 moths ago Sere pregnant and the father well u have to read to find out please R
1. Default Chapter

So people here's a new story it's the sequel for Darkness Falls so if you want to understand it a little better then read it. Anyways here's my new fic I hope you will like it.  
  
Here's a little summary okay in Darkness Falls Serena was …. she fell in … with someone blablaba… then they were … by blablaba...and in the end the person Serena fell….with …… So that's pretty much the summary . Hehehehe me so evil!!!!!!!! Anyways I'm not sure what this story will be about so if you want to help with idea please R&R…  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
~How it Began~  
  
"Its been 5-6 months since the accident and yet it seems like yesterday, sure you've already heard these words before but it's just the way it sounds for me that day was yesterday. That day when my love" A young girl with golden-blondish hair and an unusual hairstyle that looked like two meatballs sat behind her laptop, she looked sad as she wrote down these words it seemed every time she started to write them down she stopped right there she never could finish because she could never start. The first 3 months since the accident happened she had locked herself up not wanting to see anybody, she never wanted their pity she never wanted anything to do with the real word. But her friends told her it wasn't healthy for a pregnant woman to lock herself up and cry all day, she never wanted to eat she never wanted to do anything except suffer for something she blamed herself.  
  
The only reason why she was still here was because of her baby it was the only thing left for her, the only thing she had from her. There she goes again and stops before more memories coma back, thanks to those loyal friends of her, they've helped her with her pregnancy and all even though they didn't ask her to tell them about the past.   
  
The young girl turn her head as she heard some knocks come from her door she immediately turned off the computer and open the door. "Hey Serena, how you doing?" asked Michelle a young woman, she had aqua blue hair and another person came in she had this golden kind of hair. The young meatball head girl was called Serena, that was what they had called her "Hey Michelle and Amara, what's up?" Serena asked as she made her way to her bed "Well, Michelle was telling me that it was a nice day and I was thinking maybe we could go out and get an ice cream or something." the other woman name Amara asked. Serena smiled at them even though her smile was fading away, going out was not one of her plans she barely went out and if it was it was only because they forced her to. "Amara you know I ." she was interrupted by Amara "Yes, I know you don't like going out but Serena its been almost 6 months since then you should try to get out more." she placed a warm hand on Serena. "I just can't, it hurts so much." Serena said with a sad voice "Yes, hunny we now but you have to try and get out more you just can't stay here all day. Its not good for you or the baby." she said Serena nodded she just gave up and said she would be out in a few minutes.  
  
As soon as Michelle and Amara left Serena continue typing she wrote "died in the hands of the Wise Man, he died protecting me but is that what I want to believe?" she then logged off and change of clothes it seemed that she was barely 5 ½ months old and still she barely even showed any stomach. When Serena headed downed the stairs she saw another guy he had this dark bluewish kind of hair and almost the same eyes as his. There she goes again why can't she say it that he reminds her of his. Serena shook her head a little she just won't be able to say it at all "Hey are you okay?" the guy asked "Yes, I'm fine Sapphire, so were are we going?" Serena asked them. "What about the arcade?" Amara said knowing that, that was the one place Serena would sheer up. Well until that day had come, Amara had known that Serena was a cheerful child but since his death she was replaced by a complete stranger that only looked like her.   
  
"Sure why not." Serena said as she smiled at them, after a while Sapphire helped her into the car "Easy does it." he said to her "I'm not a child you know" Serena said to him "Well, I wasn't talking to you I was talking to my nephew." he said as he rubbed his hand on her stomach "how do you its going to be a boy?!" Serena said but then she looked away and her sad face reappeared Sapphire notice this and said "Serena everything is going to be okay." he said as his hand was on her hand Serena gave him a weak smile.  
  
After a while of driving they had finally reached the arcade "Here we go." Amara told them all, as one by one got out off the car Serena wondered if they would be here? If the ones that caused all this pain to her would be here?   
  
~End of How it Began~  
  
So I hope you liked it, I think it was sad I almost wanted to cry!!! I'm not kidding as I wrote this I had a sad voice only because of the story anyways tell me if you like it or not by reviewing. Next chapter will be put up ASAP!! Cause I know ppl don't like to wait. Bye…. n_n 


	2. Encounter from the past

Okay so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it…   
  
Oh yeah R&R please bye  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
~Encounters from the past~  
  
As they walked towards the entrance to the Crown Arcade Serena began to worry that they would be here. They who brought all this misery to her and her new friends, they who were disloyal to her, the ones who she trusted with all her heart and soul, they the ones who betrayed her the ones that cause her so much pain in this world and probably the next. (Okay I think you have the picture by now hehehe anyways) As they entered the arcade some people looked at their direction, some were some school friends that Serena used to hang around with before the accident and before she left school, some were strangers but knew who Serena was. They couldn't believe it that Serena was pregnant, sure some wondered why they didn't see Serena with her friends or something.   
  
Anyways they all got a seat on the nearest corner when Andrew saw them and headed their direction, Serena's face became pale as she noticed him coming. The others noticed this and knew why she had become all white all of a sudden, she hadn't seen him like for 6 months or so, and he didn't know that she was pregnant either just like the rest of the people she knew. "Serena its going to be okay, just relax." Amara said as she tried to comfort her pregnant friend Serena gave them a weak smile before standing up and headed for the bathroom, Amara and Michelle were about to follow her when Sapphire stopped them. "Let her go, she'll be fine." he said as they both reluctantly sat back down. "Hey, was that.." Andrew said to the table he had this golden-brownish kind of hair and this dark green eyes as well.   
  
"Hey Andrew." said Amara "So was that who I think it was?" he asked them a little bit excited cause he hadn't seen his friend for so long "Was who?" a young pregnant girl ask from behind him (u already know who it is) Andrew heard the familiar voice and turn to see her but as soon as he did he was in shock. Serena giggled at his face "Oh come on Andrew, please don't tell me you don't remember me? Oh by the way do I look fat to you?" she asked. After what seemed to be a very long time Andrew finally reacted "Serena…how?…when?…why." he mumbled Serena looked at him and smiled "So do I look fat to you?" she asked again the others started to laugh at him "Serena your big." he manage to say Serena looked at him "Big? After you haven't seen your friend for so long all you can say to her you look BIG!!!" she said.   
  
"Serena, what do you expect him to say?" asked Trista from behind her "TRISTA" everyone said at once "I don't know how about, what's up or hi, or how are you? or something." Serena replied as she sat down and put a hand on her stomach. "Sorry Serena, but I never expected to see you pregnant at this age, and by the way what happen to you? After you first a week I asked Darien and the others about you but they said you were probably." he stopped there as he remember that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
It was just like any other day for Andrew, all he needed was his two pigtail friend who wasn't coming anymore. That's when he saw the others so he decided to go and ask them, cause they were her friends and all. "Hey guys, um where's Serena?" the others looked up to that name "What the hell do you want her for?" Raye said to him "Cause I've missed her and you should all probably know where she is cause you're her friend and all." Andrew responded "You mean were here friends, now we really give a fuck to where she may or may not be." Lita said next "What's going on here?" he asked not wanting to believe that they had betrayed that cheerful girl who he knew for some time. "Andrew do us a favor and don't mention her name while were still here, and (Andrew looked at Darien) by the way she may be fucking someone, who really." Andrew had hit him strait in the stomach "How dare you all say those things about her, especially since she was the ones who brought you all together!" Andrew responded in disgust. "Well it's the fucking truth Andrew! She may be doing just that!" Mina responded as Raye and Amy checked on Darien. "Andrew you may not know it yet but Serena has change and we don't want to hear her name again." Amy said "You too Amy?" Andrew asked "Especially since no one ever wanted to be friends to a book worm or a smarty pants but Serena did." "The only reason Serena and I ever met was because it was her mission and nothing else." Amy responded as everyone started to leave the Arcade. Sure after a while he let them go back but still he barely even talked to them after all Serena was one of his closes friends.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Probably doing what? Andrew" Serena asked "Just forget it Serena, and tell me whose the father of this baby?" he asked as he rubbed her stomach Serena just looked at him as tears began to form the others saw this but change the subject "Why don't we order something I'm sure Andrew needs to be on his way." Sapphire said Andrew saw the sad face of Serena and agreed with the others after taking their orders he left. "Serena are you okay?" Sapphire asked "Yeah I'm fine I guess I just need to get over with it, hey Amara come on I'll play yah?" she said as she headed to the arcade.   
  
After a while of playing Amara had retire and gone back with the others while Serena went to talk to Andrew. That was when the others came, as 5 people walked towards the counter Serena felt everyone of them get nearer she didn't look back, she figured if she wanted to get over her situation she had to face them. "Hey Andrew will have the usual." the guy said as the others nodded they all looked at the blonde in front of them, it can't be they thought. Amara and the others saw this and headed her way, she may be strong but she needs all the help she can get.  
  
"Thanks Andrew, I'm going back with the others." Serena said as she started to walk back ignoring the people who just came "Okay Sere, I'll take the food in a sec." he said as he watched the blonde try to make her way with the others but his gaze went back to those who just arrived. Darien saw Serena and grabbed her arm Serena gave a small yell of pain but she looked at Darien, he had jet black hair and these midnight blue eyes. "Let go off me!" Serena struggled to get loose but Darien only tighten the hold Andrew saw this and jumped between them that's when the others noticed Serena's stomach.  
  
"Your pregnant." Mina said out loud before the others could say something "Let go of me, your hurting me!" Serena repeated but Darien eyes were focused on Serena's stomach. The others walked towards Darien and the girls Sapphire saw what Darien was doing to her, "Darien let her go." Andrew warn him as he felt like punching the living daylights out of him if he didn't let her go. Darien only shrugged him off and looked back at Serena "Serena, how many times did you fuck him for you could get pregnant before he died?" he asked. Serena looked at him, how dare he say those words about her tears started to form in her eyes but at that time Sapphire came and punched him.   
  
Serena immediately went to Amara were she began to cry as she tried to force back those memories. "What the little Princess can't protect herself?" Lita said "We are only warning you once, leave Serena alone or else you'll pay!" Amara said as the others began to walk to the car. "Pathetic." Raye said as they all saw her cry "And we thought she was going to apologize to us." Amy said from behind them. Amara was about to punch them but Michelle stopped her so they just left the arcade.  
  
*Back at the House*  
  
Serena didn't say anything in her way back, she had stopped crying but headed strait to her room and locked it. Why did they have to be there? Why do they still cause her pain even though she didn't do anything to them. After a while Serena opened her laptop and started to type….  
  
Deep down I know it wasn't nobodies fault but I refuse to believe it, I know I can be selfish sometimes but making the pain go away is more easy by blaming others. That day just seems to hunt me down every day I think of him, I know I can't keep up like this, people have told me, family, friends but I can't, it just hurt so much to remember. I've lost almost everything in that battle but yet I gain some strength and loyal friends who won't turn their backs on you.   
  
Serena stopped once again as tears came to her face she logged off and cried herself to sleep.   
  
~The end of Encounters from the past~  
  
Okay I hope you liked this chapter the scouts and Darien can be just some basters I mean they saw what happened to Serena's life but yet they don't care.. Anyways I hope u review next chapter its on its way!!! Bye thanks for those who reviewed last time….. 


	3. An Evil From The Past

Hey I'm like so sorry but I won't be able to update for like a month since I won't be here. Cause I'll be going to Mexico for vacation, but hey when I come back I can like update this fic. So I'll be back in a month and then I'll be able to update bye.  
  
Oh yeah this chapter was already update long time ago but I will be working on the next one over vacation in Mex. so bye  
  
(this bottom part was part of the chapter last time)  
  
So I'm like not sure if I should continue this for now, I mean I'm going to revise Darkness Falls cause its kinda confusing. So I don't think I should update this for a while cuz I think it would be fair for those people who are going to start reading Darkness Falls. Maybe I'll put this on holt and continue with my other ones but I don't really know what to do so if you have something to say then you can tell me… Oh I hope you enjoy the chapter so please review hehehehe….  
  
Ages  
  
Serena is 17 turning 18 soon.   
  
The inners scouts are already 18  
  
The outer scouts are 19  
  
Darien and Diamond are 20  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon, so I don't see why I should bother to say it hehehehe…  
  
An Evil From The Past  
  
Deep down in an unknown place far away from the crying girl lived an evil that will always hunt her dreams. It was like the devil himself, he wanted revenge for what happen not to long ago. 6 months to be exact, although everyone thinks his dead, he barely managed to escaped the last battle with the Moon Princess.   
  
As the figure watched his crystal ball he noticed that she holds the child of Prince Diamond of the Negamoon a smile makes its way to his face. 6 months ago he almost killed the Moon brat who imprisoned him here, 6 months ago he killed her love and for the past 6 months he wanted revenge. He wanted to destroy everything she holds dear, her friends and anything else she loves, she may be the Moon Princess but how much more pain can she have.  
  
"Soon Serena you'll be sorry to ever think you could destroy your father." he knew Serena would never say anything about her past father. The one who raped her mother, and made sure to tell her how her beloved mother screamed in pain. Serena looked so much like her mother, but he knew she was his daughter, but still he couldn't stop thinking what pleasure it would be to put her in his bed. To hear the same screams as her mother had screamed, this time no one will help her.  
  
"Soon my daughter, you will be mine and that child of yours will be the key to my FREEDOM!!!" he shouted into the dark void.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
Serena was having a nightmare, it was the same one ever since Diamond left, with a lil yell (it comes from her) she woke up. Sere was all sweating and stuff she put a protective hand in her rounded stomach. "What am I going to do with these nightmares?" she whispers into the dark.  
  
Its always the same nightmare, its something that she wished that never happened. The nightmare was about Diamonds death and then after he dies everything becomes dark and Sere is covered by it when she hears an evil laughter that almost sounded like Wise Man. But he was dead, wasn't he? (this is her nightmare bwahahaha) And then Wise Man comes and takes her baby away and Sere is all alone in the dark but she doesn't see the sword coming at her and she dies while Wise Man had her baby… (end of nightmare, sucks huh?)  
  
Sere gets up and heads to the kitchen for a snack, she grabs the hot chettos and a coke, etc.. (pregnant ladies eat a lot hehehe who knows if its true)   
  
The next day  
  
Serena was the first to be up, she couldn't go back to sleep after she had the nightmare so she started to clean the house (yes that's right, she knows how to clean) and started breakfast which was pancakes.   
  
Amara and Michelle walked out of their room to start breakfast to find Serena already making it, what surprised them more it wasn't cause they thought she couldn't cook, it was only to find Serena NOT in her room. They both looked at each other before speaking a word but Sere was the first to speak.  
  
"Hi, I thought I should make breakfast, I hope that you don't mind?" she said from behind the stove.  
  
"No, we don't but what are you doing up so early?" Amara asked   
  
Michelle stared at her and warn her to shut up.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't sleep, and I had nothing to do, so I go why not make breakfast, clean the kitchen, the bathroom, the living room and so on." the truth was she didn't want to have that nightmare again.  
  
Sapphires enters the kitchen and notices Serena behind the stove, "What exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Well, I'm behind the stove and I'm making breakfast, what else does it look like?"  
  
"Okay, I can see that but your not suppose to be working hard your suppose to be resting and telling me if the baby starts to kick!"  
  
"What am I helpless?!!! I mean sure I'm 6 months pregnant but I can still cook, and clean the house!"  
  
"You did WHAT?" Sapphire started to walk towards her.  
  
"Oh, nothing I only cleaned the bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and of course my room." she gives the mixing bowl to Michelle and starts to walk away slowly until she gives a big "OWW!!" and touches her stomach.  
  
Everyone got alarmed and went to her side, "What's wrong? Where does it hurt? And Michelle call the hospital we are heading that way now!" Amara was giving orders to everyone while Sere tried to protest and no one seemed to notice.  
  
"STOP IT!! I'm okay and IT just kicked real hard it seems like there's two instead of one."  
  
Everyone started to relax again "Now why didn't you say so in the first place?!!!"  
  
"Well, you see Amara I would but no one seemed to notice my protest and besides its sweet of you to act so protective." She gave a long laugh, it was the first real laugh since the accident and everyone joined in. Maybe things were starting to sheer up!…  
  
End of An Evil from the Past  
  
Okay so I know its not much but its been 6 months or more since I last updated, and I don't think people liked that a lot so here it was and I'll see if I'll continue updating, and not stop for Darkness Falls revise! Anyways tell me if it was good or bad….what ever just REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
bye 


End file.
